The Not So Perfect City
by MickeyG McGonagall
Summary: Almost the same as before but with more twists..... hehehe.


Chapter One

A couple of days ago Hermione Granger moved to a new town in America. This town was small but very loud and wild. The town was called Fremont, Nebraska. She wasn't very fond of this town, yet. She doesn't know anyone or where everything is. Hermione has lived in many different places. Everytime her mother got divorced they would move. The only friend she has kept throughout the last years was her laptop and her older brother.

She hates everywhere they move and gets sick of it. The only reason why they move is because of her father left them when Hermione was born. Her mom has tried dating every now and then but they always end up moving away. Her brother loves them very much and would pretty much do anything for them.

Tyler Granger looks exactly like their dad. He has light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Their dad is Italian and their mom is British. Tyler has the Italian look to his skin. He always wears some bands' shirt or jacket no matter where he goes. The only thing that he carries with him no matter where he is, his Ipod.

Hermione Granger looks like her mom. The chocolate brown, almost black when she's angry, eyes. The dark brown bushy hair but that had calmed down a lot since she was eleven. It was no slightly wavy and she had added a few highlights. She had the British look to her face but you could tell that she was part Italian by the way her skin was a darker tone than her mother's.

The places they had lived varied from Mexico to Japan. Instead of just staying in one country, they traveled around the world. She had never stayed long enough to enjoy a Homecoming Dance or dating. They had never gone to the same country twice. The Grangers even went to the country's most people didn't even know existed.

Tyler didn't mind the moving because he only makes enemies but never friends. Hermione was the same except she never really talked anymore. Once or twice there was another that was like them but mostly they were loners. Tyler didn't mind because he would get to drag Hermione to some concert to different bands.

They knew when to start moving, exactly when you heard songs by Reba McEntire. Usually when things like that happened Tyler and Hermione get out the boxes and put on their own music. Most likely they would listen to same song, 'Home' by Three Days Grace. It had most described their lives except without the getting stoned part.

Draco's Summer

'Well I guess that giving up magic was an okay thing' Draco thought. 'At least I got to keep my wand'

Draco had given up magic after 6th year. He didn't want anything to do with Hogwarts after _that_ happened. Plus he didn't want to deal with Potter and Weasley. He didn't care about Granger because he didn't mind her except for the whole 'I'm beating you in all classes except Potions'. No matter where he went with his mother, he would follow.

He loved his mother, unlike the golden trio thought. Draco just couldn't show it in public. After his dad went to Azkaban, he started acting like his mother taught him. He even started wearing muggle clothing and started listening to muggle music.

He knew they were moving far away from London. He thought maybe France or Moscow. But noooo... the border wasn't far enough for his mother. The Atlantic Ocean was perfect. Though he didn't know where they were going, he did think that they would be around a lot of people.

He also thought he would make friends. Pheww. Well, he did and on the first day there too. The kid was cool and a little easy with him. He said that he knew what it is like to move around a lot. 'I guess the kid's dad was in the army or whatever muggles call it' Draco thought. The kid said that he was going to Fremont High School too. He assumed it was going to be like Hogwarts. He, also, assumed that no matter where he went that no one he knew was going to be there. Goodness, Draco, haven't you heard the saying. "That when you assume that you make an ass out of you and me." Well, that's what he did too.

A/N—I edited it so there are no spelling mistakes and some things actually make sense. And I just added the chapters together because they would be longer to read at least.


End file.
